


십년을 경영하여

by Heyjinism



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	십년을 경영하여

자비에 영재 학교는 폐허나 다름없었다. 사유지이므로 출입을 금지한다는 표지판마저 녹이 슬어 덜렁거렸고, 억지로 문을 밀고 들어가자 그가 알던 그 정원에는 마치 정글처럼 풀이 자라나 있었다. 로건은, 그의 기억 속에 남아 있는 가장 오래된 순간조차도 - 그 이전에도 한 번 만난 적이 있긴 했지만, 딱히 그때의 인상이 선명하게 남아 있는 것도 아니었다. - 언제나 휠체어에 탄 대머리였던 교수, 찰스 프랜시스 X-자비에보다도 한참은 더 어리고 풋내 나는 삼십 대의 청년을 떠올렸다. 비록 숱이 줄어들고 있는 것만은 분명했지만 낯설도록 머리가 길고, 한때는 그도 입은 적 있으나 지금 생각하면 그땐 어떻게 그런 것을 입었을까 싶은 촌스러운 꽃무늬 셔츠를 걸치고 있었다. 남의 생각을 읽지도 못하고 버젓이 걸어다니는, 젊은 시절의 찰스 자비에. 당혹스러울 정도로 낯선 그를 떠올리다가, 그는 어디선가 들려오는 TV 소리에 고개를 들었다.

지금은 새벽 두 시였다.

"......안 자고 있었어요?"  
"시차 적응 중이라서."  
"미래에서 와도 그런 걸 하나보죠?"

행크는 주방에서 군것질거리를 찾아보다가, 별다른 게 없자 바로 계란을 꺼내 핫케익을 구워 주었다. 가장 인간들과 가깝게 지냈던 돌연변이였고, 가장 활발하게 인간들과 마주했던 돌연변이였던 비스트. 장차 돌연변이부 장관이 되고, UN 대사까지 역임하며 돌연변이의 인권을 위해 애쓰게 될 행크 맥코이. 그는, 삼십 대 초반에도 수줍지만 여전히 선량하고 다정한 녀석이었다. 하긴, 그러니까, 전쟁중에 학생들은 다 떠나버린 지금까지도 찰스의 곁에 남아 그를 돌보는 것이겠지. 그는 갓 구워 준 핫케익을 내놓으며 변명처럼 덧붙였다.

"이걸로 참아요. 이 시각에 빵을 구울 수는 없잖아요."  
"설마, 이 집안 가사를 도맡고 있는 건 아니겠지?"  
"어쩌겠어요. 교수님은 몸이 불편하시고."

내 몫으로 두 장을 구워주고, 두 장을 더 구워 한 장씩 접시에 나누어 담은 행크는 식탁에 와서 앉을 생각은 않고 서성거렸다. 아마 한 장은 찰스의 몫이겠거니 하고 넘기려 했지만, 그의 표정이 어쩐지 심상치 않았다.

"왜."  
"아니, 일찍 들어가서 자라고요."  
"내가 자든 말든."  
"미래에서 왔으니 피곤할 것 같아서요."  
"아직 내가 설명하지 않은 것 같은데, 난 재생능력만큼은 자신있어. 누군가가 내게 상처를 내더라도 상처가 나는 속도보다 아무는 속도가 더 빠르다고 해야 하나."  
"이해해요. 그러니까 당신이 여기까지 올 수 있었겠죠. 몇십 년을 뛰어넘어서. 하지만 그래도 잠은 들어가서 자요. 내가 신경이 쓰여서 그래요."

나는 그의 눈치를 잠시 살폈다. 그는 정말로 내가 신경쓰이는 눈치였다. 정확히는 내가 이 시각까지 깨어 있는 것이 매우 신경쓰이고 불편하여 견딜 수 없는 것만 같았다. 문득, 지금은 기억 속에서도 희미해진, 그가 정말로 맨 처음으로 찰스를 만났던 순간이 떠올랐다. 그는 술집에서 술을 마시고 있었고, 새끈하게 고급 수트를 차려입은 찰스와 저 에릭 랜셔, 그러니까 헬멧 안 쓴 매그니토가 다가와서 마치 사이비 종교라도 권유하는 분위기로 말을 걸기에 대꾸를 해 줬지. 뭐라고 했더라.

"Go fuck yourself" 였다.

아니, 정말로 꺼지라는 뜻으로 한 말이긴 했지만, 하필이면 fuck이라는 단어를 쓴 게 그저 입에 붙은 욕설이기 때문만은 아니었다. 그때 만난 그들은, 글쎄, 로건이 왔던 21세기의 기준으로 볼 때 딱히 이상한 것이라고 부르기도 어렵기는 했지만 사실, 1960년대로 치면 좀 파격적이긴 했다. 한 침대를 쓰고 서로 fuck을 하는 게 분명해 보일 만큼 끈적한 시선을 대놓고 주고받는, 거친 사내인 척 가죽점퍼를 걸친 떡대 좋은 잘생긴 형씨와, 남자다운 수트를 제대로 입었지만 어쩐지 계집애처럼 여리여리한 느낌이 드는 젊은 남자의 조합이라니. 사실 살면서 한 번도 대놓고 물어볼 수는 없었지만, 공식적으로는 서로 적이었던 매그니토와 자비에 교수의 관계에 대해 의문을 품는 사람은 한둘이 아니기는 했다. 사실 두 노인네를 한 공간에 몰아넣는 것만으로도 대부분은 시선을 어디에 두어야 할 지 몰라 쩔쩔매다가 다들 방을 뜨곤 했으니까. 그들이 대놓고 애정행각을 하는 것이야 아니었지만, 사람에게는 눈치라는 게 있는 법이다. 언젠가 자비에 교수는 로건에게 아주 어렸을 때의 이야기를, 처음으로 능력을 깨달은 날, 미스틱을 만난 날, 에릭 랜셔를 만난 날과 모든 것을 잃었던 그 쿠바 해변에서의 날들을 이야기해 주었다. 모든 것을 잃었다고 한 그 날이, 바로 에릭이 브라더후드를 이끌고 떠난 날이라는 것만으로도, 그와 매그니토의 관계를 짐작하는 데는 부족함이 없었지만.

그런 그가 에릭 랜셔, 아니, 매그니토에 의해 허리를 다치고, 걷지 못하는 몸이 되었다. 로건은 그 날들에 대해 그렇게만 알고 있었다. 하지만 과거로 돌아와서 만난 찰스 자비에는, 뭐랄까, 파격적이었다. 그는 에릭이 펜타곤 한가운데에 갇혀 있다는 이야기를 하며 마치 자기 자신을 조롱하듯 웃어댔다. 그가 JFK를 암살했다고 말하며 절망한 듯한 얼굴을 했다. 아마도 그가, 끌려간 제자들의 비명소리를 피하기 위해서, 학살당하는 동족들의 신음소리를 듣지 않기 위해서 자신의 귀를 막듯 그 약물을 주사하기 시작한 것도, 어쩌면 에릭이 갇힌 이후의 일일 것이라는 생각이 들었다. 아마도 그 짐작이 맞을 거다. 능력이 봉인되는 대신 그는 다시 걷게 되었지만, 남용하다 못해 약물에 중독되어 가며 그는 천천히 망가지고 있었다. 어디로 보아도, 옥스포드를 졸업하고 돌연변이 연구를 한 유전학자 찰스 자비에라고는 생각할 수 없었다. 이곳을 지키는 것은 마리화나와 코카인에 중독된 것 같은, 폐인에 가까운 히피처럼 보이는 남자일 뿐. 이해할 수 없는 것은 바로 그 부분이었다. 행크. 행크 맥코이. 찰스는 그가 만들어낸 약물을 주사하여 자신의 능력을 봉인할 수 있었다. 행크는 지금까지 계속, 찰스를 위해 약물들을 조합하고 그를 위해 가사를 도맡으며 이곳, 자비에 영재 학교에 남았다. 사람들이 죽어가고, 전쟁이 계속되고, 학생들과 교사들마저 징집되어 떠나도록, 그는 마치 찰스의 집사처럼 그의 곁에 있었다. 하버드 대학을 졸업하고 박사 학위를 갖고 있으며 돌연변이들을 위한 약물을 개발해 낸 천재였던 그가, 아무리 교수와 조교의 관계라고 해도 이미 강단에서도 쫓겨나듯 물러났을 찰스의 곁을 십 년이나 지킨 것은, 아무래도 이해할 수 없는 일이었다.

한 가지 가능성을 제외하면.

로건은 그 가능성을 떠올리며 진지하게 물었다.

"밤에 무슨 할 일이라도 있는 건가?"  
"그럼요."

행크는 태연히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"교수님과 제게는 아주 중요한 일이죠."

그럼 그렇지. 로건을 혀를 찼다. 잤네, 잤어. 어쩐지 행크가 만들어준 약물을 주사하면 남의 마음은 못 읽지만 걸어서 돌아다닐 수는 있더라는 말을 들었을 때 부터 알아봤어야 했다. 결국 동전의 앞뒷면 같은 것이지만, 선후 관계가 틀렸다. 마음을 읽지 않는 대신 걷게 되었다, 가 아니라, 요추신경이 끊어졌음에도 걸을 수 있는 약을 만들었는데 부작용으로 남의 마음도 못 읽게 된 것이라는 게 정답이겠지. 그렇지 않아도 누가 봐도 매그니토와 평생 만남과 헤어짐과 애증을 반복하는 징하디 징한 관계의 별거부부처럼 보이는 자비에 교수였다. 매그니토야 그 와중에도 여기저기 여자 만나서 아이도 낳고, 할 짓은 다 하고 다녔지만, 찰스는 또 에릭 랜셔와는 다른 사람이 아닌가. 틀림없이, 에릭이 체포되고 더이상은 에릭을 생각하지 않겠다고, 다시는 못 만난다고 생각한 이후, 저 찰스 자비에는 행크와 그렇고 그런 관계가 되었을 테지. 그러고도 남을 일이다. 그렇지 않고서야 굳이 전처럼 멀쩡하게 허리를 쓸 수 있는 약을 만들어 주었을 리가 없지 않은가. 찰스도 그런 이유로 행크가 만든 약을 쓰게 되었을 테고. 그걸 중독이 되도록 쓴 이유도 뭐, 정력에만 좋다면 바퀴벌레도 고아 먹을 남자라는 생물의 슬픈 심리를 생각하면 이해가 안 갈 일도 아니었다. 아니, 이건 긍정적으로 볼 때의 이야기이고, 경우에 따라서는 마치 인어공주의 목소리를 빼앗듯 저 행크가 약을 주는 대가로 찰스의 몸이라도 요구하고 있을 지도 모르는 일이고. 지금 행크가 저렇게 정색을 하고 교수님과 자신에게 아주 중요한 일을 해야 한다고 말하는 것을 보면, 어쩌면 이 쪽일 수도 있긴 있었다. 아니, 그 행크 맥코이가. 사람은 변한다지만. 로건은 헛기침을 했다. 행크는 그를 빤히 바라보았다.

"왜요, 로건."  
"아니, 그 중요한 일이라는 거......"  
"제가 교수님과 십 년이 넘도록 함께 할 수 있었던 비결이죠."  
"아니, 그런 이야기를 내가 듣고 싶은 건 아니고, 난 그저......"

상처입을텐데. 미스틱을 막으려면 일단 미래의 매그니토도 함께 부탁한 대로 에릭 랜셔를 구출하는 게 우선이었지만, 둘이 다시 만나면 행크 녀석, 틀림없이 상처입을 거다. 이 일을 어쩌면 좋지. 로건이 머리를 긁적이는데, 행크가 뭔가 결심한 듯 대답했다.

"같이 할래요?"  
"음?"  
"뭐, 이건 교수님과 저만의 즐거움으로 놔두려 했지만, 당신이 정 심심하다면 함께 할 수 밖에요."

오, 마이, 갓.

로건은 이 파란 곰 녀석이, 여리여리한 청년의 얼굴을 하고 지껄여대는 이 대담한 발언에 감탄하지 않을 수 없었다. 아마도 이렇게 당당하게 나오면 물러설 것이라 생각했을 지도 모른다. 자신에게는 멘토이자 스승인 찰스 자비에의 은밀한 시간이라니. 머리가 지끈거렸다. 로건이 먹다 남은 핫케익을 들고 자리에서 일어나려는데, 로건이 접시 두 장을 한 손에 모아 쥐고 로건의 손목을 잡아 끌고 갔다.

 

 

 

그날 밤 로건은 두 너드 사이에 낑겨 앉아 스타트렉을 감상하며 스타트렉에 도입된 각종 기술들이 현실화될 가능성과, 스팍과 함장 커크의 관계에 대한 심도깊고도 덕도 높은 토론을 동이 틀 때 까지 들어야만 했다.


End file.
